List of musical artists from Japan
This list tries to include all artists/bands from all genres originating from Japan. This list does not include artists/bands who perform in Japanese but are of different origin. 0-9 *℃-ute *12012 *175R (Inago Rider) *4 Bonjour's Parties *403 Forbiddena *54-71 *The 5.6.7.8's *8-ball *80kidz *9Goats Black Out *9mm Parabellum Bullet A *AAA *A.B.C.-Z *Abingdon Boys School *Access *Addict *Acid *Acid Android *Acid Black Cherry *Acid Mothers Temple *Acidman *ACO *Afromania *Ai Otsuka *Aice5 *Ajico *AKB48 *Akeboshi *Aki Tsuyuko *Akitaka Tohyama *Alice Nine *Aliene Ma'riage *Ali Project *Alma *Amethyst *Amulet *AMWE *Angela Aki *Angelo *Animetal * *Anthem *AOKI takamasa *Apui *Aqua Timez *Arashi *Art-School *Asa-Chang & Junray *Asuka Sakai *Asian Kung-Fu Generation *Attic *Aucifer *Aural Vampire *Ayabie (彩冷える) *Ayana *Ayumi Hamasaki B *BaBe *Babylon *The Back Horn *Back-On *Baiser *Balzac *Base Ball Bear *Baroque (バロック) *Beat Crusaders *BeForU *Bennie K * Bergerac *Berryz Koubou *Bi Kyo Ran (美狂乱) *The Birthday *BIS *Black *The Black Mages *Blam Honey *Blast *Blood *Bloodthirsty Butchers *Blood Stain Child *The Blue Hearts *Blues Creation *Bomb Factory (ボム・ファクトリー) *Bon-Bon Blanco *Bonnie Pink *The Boom *Boom Boom Satellites *Boøwy *Boredoms *Boris *Brahman *The Brilliant Green *Buck-Tick *Buffalo Daughter * Bugy Craxone * The Bumps *Bump of Chicken *Buono! *B'z C *Cali Gari *The Candy Spooky Theater *The Captains (Japanese band) *Casiopea *Celluloid *Chaba *Chara *Champloose *Changin' My Life *Charcoal Filter *Charlotte (しゃるろっと) *Chatmonchy *Chemical Pictures (ケミカルピクチャーズ) *Cherryblossom *The Chewinggum Weekend *Chihara Minori *Chihiro Onitsuka *Chitose Hajime *Church of Misery *Clammbon *ClearVeil *Coaltar of the Deepers *Cocco *COCOBAT *Color *Cool Joke *Concerto Moon *CORE OF SOUL *Cornelius *Creature Creature *Crunch *Crush 40 *Curio D *D-51 *D *DANGER GANG *DaizyStripper *Day After Tomorrow *Deadman *The Dead Pop Stars *Deathgaze *Deflina Ma'riage *Def Tech *DELUHI *D'erlanger *D'espairsRay *Devil Kitty *Die in Cries *Dio - Distraught Overlord *Dir en grey *Disconformity *DJ Kentaro *DJ Krush *Doa *DOES *Dolly *Do As Infinity *Double *D=OUT *Downy *Dragon Ash *Dragon Head *Dué le Quartz *Duel Jewel *Du:plikate *DRM E *Earl Grey *Eastern Youth *eimy *Ellegarden *Elldorado *Envy *Escape *Eve of Destiny *Every Little Thing *Exile *Exist†trace *eX-Girl F *FACT *Fairy Fore *Fake? *Fanfare *Filament *Fishmans *FLOW *Flower Travelin' Band *fra-foa *fragments *Freenote *Friction *Fushitsusha *Flame G *Gackt *Gallhammer *Galneryus *Garnet Crow *Garo *The Gazette *Geinoh Yamashirogumi *The Gerogerigegege *Gethsemane *Ghost *Girugamesh (ギルガメッシュ) *Globe *GO!GO!7188 *Going Under Ground *The Golden Cups *GReeeeN *Greenmachine *Ground Zero *Guitar Vader *Guitar Wolf *Guniw Tools *Gutevolk H *Haino Keiji *HALCALI *Hanako Oku *Happy End *Hawaiian6 *Head Phones President *Heart Bazaar *Heartsdales *Hearts Grow *Heidi. *Hero *Hey! Say! 7 *Hey! Say! Jump *Hi-Standard *Hidari *The High-Lows *High and Mighty Color *Hijokaidan *Hikaru Utada *Hikashu *Hinoi Team *Hirano Aya *Hitomi Takahashi *Hitomi Yaida *Hitoto Yo *Hime ichigo *Home Made Kazoku *Husking Bee *HY *Hyde I *Iceman *Inago Rider (175R) *Ikimonogakari *Inugami Circus-dan (犬神サーカス団) *Irokui. *Izabel Varosa *Inoue Joe J *Janne Da Arc *Jazztronik *Jealkb *Jetki *Jimsaku *Jindou *Jinn *Judy and Mary *Juliadoll *Justin Heathcliff K *Kahimi Karie *Kain *Kagerou *Kagrra *Kalen *Kana *Kanjani8 *Kannivalism *Kanon Wakeshima *KAT-TUN *Kazumasa Hashimoto *Kelun *Kenji Ohtsuki *Ketsumeishi *Kinki Kids *Kinniku Shōjo Tai *Klaha *Kobukuro *Kumi Koda *Koenji Hyakkei *KOKIA *Kome Kome Club *Kotani Kinya *Kotoko *Kousokuya *Közi *Kra *Kuroyume *Kusumi Koharu *Kemuri *Knotlamp L *Lareine *Lacrimosa *Laputa *L'Arc~en~Ciel *Last Alliance *Lead *Lia *Lindberg *Lite * LITTLE CREATURES *LM.C *Lolita 23Q *Long Shot Party *Love Psychedelico *Loudness *Luna Sea *Lynch M *Maaya Sakamoto *The Mad Capsule Markets *Maher Shalal Hash Baz *Maki Nomiya ( Nomiya Maki) *Mai Kuraki *Mai Fukuta *Malice Mizer *Mass of the Fermenting Dregs *Maximum the Hormone ( Makishimamu za horumon) *MEG *Megamasso ( Megamaso) *Melt-Banana *Merengue *Merry ( Merī) *Merzbow ( Merutsubau) *Metal Safari *Metronome ( Metoronōmu) *M-Flo * Miaou *Midori Hirano *Mihara *mihimaru GT *Mika Arisaka *Mika Nakashima *Missile Innovation *Mix Speakers, Inc *Miyavi ( ) *Mizuki Nana *Moi dix Mois *Mono ( ) *Monoral *The Mops ( Za Moppusu) *Morning Musume ( Mōningu Musume.) *m.o.v.e *Mr. Children *Mucc ( Mukku) N *Nagisa ni te *Nami Tamaki *Namie Amuro *Nana Kitade *Nana Mizuki *Naoki Maeda *Naoki Sato *News *Nightmare (ナイトメア) *Nil *Nine Miles *Ningen Isu *No High Roller *No Regret Life *Nobodyknows *Nobukazu Takemura *Nookicky *Number Girl *NICO Touches the Walls *Nujabes O *Oblivion Dust *Oceanlane *ON/OFF *Onmyouza *Orange Range *Ore Ska Band *One Ok Rock *OOIOO *-OZ- P *P-Model *PANIC☆ch *Peelander Z *Penicillin *Penpals *Perfume *Phantasmagoria *PIERROT *the pillows *Pizzicato Five *Plastic Tree *Polysics *Porno Graffitti *Psycho le Cému *Puffy AmiYumi *Pyg Q *Quruli *Question? *QP Crazy *Quaff R *Radwimps *Rainstick Orchestra *Raise *Raphael *RC Succession *Rei Harakami *Remioromen *Rentrer en Soi *Rice *Rie fu *Rip Slyme *Riyu Kosaka *RIZE *ROACH *The Rodeo Carburettor *Rolly *Room#Number *The Roosters *Rovo *Ruins *Run&Gun *Ruppina *Rurutia S *Sadie *Sadistic Mika Band *Sads *Sambo Master *Satsuki *Scanch *Scandal *Schaft *Schwarz Stein *Schwein *Screw *Seagull Screaming Kiss Her Kiss Her *See-Saw *The Seeker *Seiichi Yamamoto *Seikima-II *Serial TV Drama *Sex Machineguns *Shakkazombie *Shaka Labbits *Shanadoo *Shiina Ringo *Shilfee and Tulipcorobockles *Shinichi Osawa *Shonen Knife *Show Ya *Shugo Tokumaru *Shuta Hasunuma *Siam Shade *Sid (シド) *Sigh *Silent Poets *Silk Road *Skeletons *Skin *Sky Hawks * SLEEP WALKER *sleepy.ab *SMAP *Snowkel *Softball *Soft Ballet *Soil & "Pimp" Sessions *Sons of All Pussys *Sophia *Soul Flower Union *Sound Horizon *Southern All Stars *Sowelu *Spangle Call Lilli Line *The Spiders *Spitz *Spread Beaver *Stance Punks *Stomu Yamash'ta *SuG *Splay *Suga Shikao *Suneohair *SunSet Swish *Super Bell"Z *Susumu Hirasawa *The System of Alive T *T-Square *Takagi Masakatsu *Takako Minekawa *Tamurapan *Tanpopo *Tackey & Tsubasa *Taia *Taj-Mahal Travelers *Tegomass *Tenniscoats *Teriyaki Boyz *Tetra Fang *TETSU69 *The Gazette *Thee Michelle Gun Elephant *The Tempters *The Candy Spooky Theater *The Pillows *The Tigers *Tigarah *TM Network *TM Revolution *toddle *toe *Tokyo Jihen *Tokyo Ska Paradise Orchestra *Tokyo Yankees *Tommy February6 *Tommy Heavenly6 *Tomohisa Yamashita *Tomoyasu Hotei *Tosinn *Tujiko Noriko *Two-Mix U *UA *Ulfuls *Ultra Living *Under graph *United Future Organization *Unsraw *Utada Hikaru *Uverworld *Uzumaki (宇頭巻) V *V6 *Vajra *Varuna *Versailles *Vidoll (ヴィドール) *ViViD *Vodka Collins * Vola and the Oriental Machine *Voyage *v. NEU W *W *Wada Kouji *WaT *Whiteberry *World's End Girlfriend *W-inds. X *Xinlisupreme *XodiacK *X Japan Y *Yamaguchi Kappei *Yellow Cherry *Yellow Generation *Yellow Magic Orchestra *Yellow Machinegun *The Yellow Monkey *Yoko Takahashi *Yoshida Brothers *Yoshihide Otomo *Yui *Yui Aragaki *Yui Horie *Yui Makino *Yuki *Yuna Ito *Yura Yura Teikoku Z *Zard *Zazen Boys *Zeebra *Zeni Geva *Zeppet Store *Zi:Kill *Zip.er *Zigzo *ZONGAMIN *ZORO *Zwei *ZZ See Also *Music of Japan *J-pop *Japanese hardcore *Japanese hip hop *Japanoise *Shibuya-kei *Visual kei *List of J-pop artists *List of Japanese hip hop musicians es:Anexo:Grupos de música de Japón no:Liste over japanske rockeband pt:Anexo:Lista de bandas do Japão Music Music